Desolación: Soledad
by Danally
Summary: El punto de vista de Selene ante los hechos ocurridos en Desolación de jaserranobo.


**Titulo:** "Desolación"

**Capitulo 1:** http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/3134190/1/

**Capitulo 2:** Soledad.

**Fandom:** Underworld.

**Pairing:** Michael/Selene.

**Raiting:** PG-13.

**Palabras:** 1918.

**Género:** Drama, Romance.

**Resumen:** Mi socio jaserranobo escribió una historia de un solo capítulo llamada "Desolación" y me pidió el favor que escribiera la segunda parte desde el punto de vista de la protagonista, me sorprendió que alguien me pidiera esto y de inmediato acepté con gusto pero creo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó que me iba a tomar seis meses para terminarlo -lo siento, el próximo, si es que lo hay, surgirá más rápidamente- y aún así no se encuentra a la par del primer capítulo ni de la forma narrativa que jaserranobo usa.

Escribes de una forma genial que nunca había conocido y al cual mucho escritor real le gustaría poder tener ese don. :D

**Disclaimer:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

·

**DESOLACION.**

_Estar en soledad es reprimir el corazón, es caminar sin libertad, es destruir lo que no está. _

_Ekhimosis._

Si hay algo que todos sabemos en esta vida, algo de lo que estamos seguros, un hecho que está predestinado desde el mismo instante que nacemos es que todos vamos a morir. No hay quien pueda refutar esto, no hay nadie que lo pueda poner en duda, es sólo un hecho que tiene que suceder, para algunos mas tarde que temprano. Hay personas que no le temen a la muerte, hay otras que sí y hay otras que la desean... También existe ese instante en que no interesa, es sólo un hecho y podemos ver la vida, no la nuestra, que sigue, que continúa...

Le sorprende que no haya reaccionado inmediatamente al ver su cuerpo caer, que siguió corriendo aún cuando les seguían disparando, pero luego, un instante, tal vez un segundo después fue que su mente procesó lo que acababa de ocurrir, se quedó fría, fría en el mismo lugar, _¿Molesta? Talvez, ¿Confundida? Un poco, ¿Asustada...?_

Lentamente volteó para así comprobar el panorama el cual inmediatamente descubre no es bueno, él tendido en el piso, con múltiples heridas de bala mientras su vida fluye no tan lentamente en el piso. _¿Qué hacer? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? _

Mantener la cabeza fría es lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de situaciones, ¿De que sirve preocuparse? ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Pensar en lo que pudo haber sido? ¿De que sirve enojarse? Seguramente de nada... ¿De que sirve sentirse inútil ante esta situación? ...Lo más fácil es resignarse y olvidar... O al menos tratar de ignorar.

¿Pero ignorar y olvidar qué? Se pregunta mientras lo mira a los ojos y un sentimiento se esparce rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Ignorar podría ser lo que ha hecho en todos estos meses, o al menos tratado de hacer. Ignorarlo _lo_ ayudaba a que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones, a no esperar cosas que no podrían existir, a no dejar que otra clase de sentimientos dañaran su relación, y lo más importante, los ayudaba a estar siempre alerta y por ende a sobrevivir.

¿Y olvidar? _¡...No hay nada que olvidar, nada nunca pasó!_ Y aún así olvidar es algo imposible. Lo mejor sería ignorar este mismo momento, no ignorarlo a _él, _ignorar... Ignorar... _¡Ignorar esto, maldita sea!_ ...Lo que le está haciendo sentir, lo que le está haciendo pensar.

¿Que es esa mirada? No es miedo, es algo más intenso... ¿Ve él la misma mirada en ella?

Selene no le tiene miedo a la muerte, no después de esa trágica noche... Es sólo un acontecimiento más que se encontrará en su paso, no importa si se es inmortal pues nada es eterno, nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera ella... Siempre es fácil vislumbrar la muerte de uno, con dolor o sin dolor, peleando, en una tortura, un accidente... ¿Y después? Un vacío del cual no se está al tanto, no hay sentimientos, no hay cansancio... Un vacío diferente al cual ella ha estado viviendo por los últimos seiscientos años, uno talvez pacifico, _aunque decir o esperar "pacifico" es esperar demasiado..._

¿...En que momento se olvidó de lo que la rodeaba y se arrodilló a su lado? ¿En que momento posó la cabeza de Michael en sus piernas?

¿Por qué esta vez ni siquiera pensó cada uno de sus movimientos cuando eso es lo que siempre hace? Pensar, pensar, pensar en como mantener una distancia prudente con un compañero, como no hacerlo malinterpretar sus verdaderas intenciones, como ocultar los sentimientos que surgen, como ignorar las miradas que recibía o aquellos roces accidentales, o las palabras susurradas que él decía cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida...

¿Cómo olvidar o ignorar todo esto? La verdad, se hacía más fácil con el pretexto de la batalla, la guerra que ellos libraban, la adrenalina que surgía cada vez que eran atacados o cuando sentían el peligro, huir, pelear, esconderse, eran pretextos validos para engañarse, cegarse a sí misma. Talvez peor, cegarlo a él.

En numerosas ocasiones después de una pelea en las que le oía preguntarle si estaba bien, mientras la adrenalina y la esperanza se dispersaban tuvo el deseo de caminar hacia él, tocar suavemente una de sus heridas y talvez de esa forma darle a entender que a ella si le interesaba su estado.

¿Pero cual era su reacción? Asentir y devolverle la pregunta mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de un nuevo escondite, siempre dando la impresión de que eso era normal, que no le importaba, que él no era nada, que no significaba nada... O simplemente reprochándolo cuando salía gravemente herido, en esas ocasiones sus reproches escondían el alivio de encontrarlo con vida, y a su lado, pero lo que más escondían era las ganas de estar cerca de él, de abrazarlo.

...Siempre es fácil vislumbrar la muerte de uno, pero siempre es difícil vislumbrar la de alguien cercano, talvez querido. A eso se le puede llamar ser egoísta...

Cuando humana lo fue, nunca volver a recibir un abrazo, un beso, un consejo, un regaño de los seres queridos y perdidos... Y después ver y vivir el panorama de una existencia sin un propósito... O con un propósito no tan valido a los ojos de otras personas.

Cuando humana lo fue, y ahora mientras ve morir a alguien al cual se había acostumbrado lo vuelve a ser, egoísta. Pero él no es sólo alguien, él es... Michael. _Tan sólo Michael._

Todo es por culpa de su egoísmo, de su miedo, no a quedarse sola pues está más que acostumbrada a la soledad, al miedo de querer a alguien, de ser lastimada, de ser dependiente emocionalmente... Mira su mano entrelazada con la de él y luego vuelve a mirar a sus ojos, no puede evitar hacer más presión en su mano talvez por la angustia pero talvez más que todo por el arrepentimiento.

No fue difícil darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos para con ella pues eran demasiado obvios y él los dejaba ver, talvez sin darse cuenta. Desde el primer instante que se vieron hubo miradas que por alguna razón le hacían latir su corazón de una forma diferente a cuando se encontraba cazando, dos besos que no tenían nada que ver con sentimientos de cariño, más bien de engaño y miedo respectivamente, pero que sin duda la hicieron sentir lo que ella pensaba no había ahí, luego vinieron sus palabras que no significaban nada en el momento, pero que después, al estar descansando ella recordaba y descubría algún significado escondido, al principio creyó que talvez estaba leyendo demasiado en estas frases pero después, con los roces, descubrió que no lo estaba haciendo.

¿Será su destino estar en soledad? Eso parecía. Sí, se acostumbro a ésta, se volvió indiferente, pero últimamente había pasado su tiempo pensando en que podría hacer algo para cambiar este aspecto de su vida, casi lo logra, pero querer es nada si no se intenta.

Ahora mismo, bueno, talvez no en este mismo instante, podría estarse arrepintiendo. Si se hubiera acercado a él del modo que ambos querían este momento hubiera sido peor para ella. La intimidad, en este caso en particular, quiérase o no los hubiera acercado, aunque talvez ella lo habría escondido de él y principalmente de ella... _¿Pero no es peor nunca haber disfrutado un buen momento junto a él?_

No es más que una desgraciada egoísta. Siempre pensando lo peor y como esto se reflejaría en ella, ni por un instante se le pasó por la mente lo que Michael pudiera estar sintiendo. _¡No puede ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos tranquilamente, o tan tranquilamente a como el momento se lo permita!_ Una maldita hipócrita que decía no cuando en realidad quería responder que sí, nunca pensó en el daño que estaba haciendo... Podría cambiar eso ahora, podría pero...

Toca su mejilla con su temblante y fría mano,_ podría pero... _Bloquea sus pensamientos y se acerca aún más, ve su sorpresa, ¿Acaso él esperaba que ella hiciera eso, en sus últimos momentos estaba pensando en besarla? Sus ojos le dicen que sí, lo que la hace sentir aún peor.

_Lo hace por él, lo hace por él._ Por un instante quiere creer eso, que lo está haciendo por él, pero no, decide no engañarse y no engañarlo a él. Bloquea sus pensamientos, puede pensar sobre esto después, y toca sus labios con los suyos, planeaba que iba a ser corto, un pico, pero en el momento en que se separaba de él sintió sus labios cerrarse sobre los de ella, no se terminó de separar, al contrario, se acercó otro poco y repitió sus movimientos con igual intensidad mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

Todos los siglos pensando que la soledad la protegía se derrumban en ese instante, no la protegieron, en vez de eso la alienaron, la convirtieron en insensible, si pudiera cambiar lugares con él sin duda lo haría, si uno de los dos merece la vida es él, ella ya hizo todo lo que tenía que haber hecho, conoció la felicidad y el amor de una familia y la tranquilidad que el estar con a él le brindaba, tranquilidad que sentía cuando descansaban en el mismo lugar, juntos, sin una palabra. Todo lo que hubo en el medio de su vida no fue más que una existencia con odio y sed de venganza y aunque no niega que, a su manera, llegó a disfrutar de esos siglos no son nada comparados a los años y meses en los cuales... Bloquea sus pensamientos y se concentra en esos últimos segundos a su lado. En el beso y los sentimientos que surgen.

Se separa de él al sentir una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su cara, llora por él y él lo sabe, _debe de saberlo,_ su propia lagrima toca la cara de Michael, quisiera decirle algo, consolarlo pero ella no sabe hacer esa clase de cosas, para empezar no sabría que decir, talvez terminaría diciendo una mentira como "Todo va a estar bien" y ni siquiera él con su total confianza en ella se lo creería.

Una lagrima y después una sonrisa, eso la desconcierta, _¿Por qué sonríe?_ El no puede estar feliz de morir... Pero claro, ¿por qué no estar feliz de dejar este mundo horrible en el cual ella misma lo introdujo?

Todo es su culpa, desde cualquier ángulo que lo mire... Decide dejar sus barreras, absolutamente todas, sólo por él y por un instante. Hace lo mejor que puede por devolverle la sonrisa, aunque eso es lo último que quiere hacer en ese momento.

Pero el momento se termina y su vida se acaba.

No puede hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y tocar su cara, de nada le sirve pensar en que si ella hubiera actuado diferente él no estaría allí postrado.

En estos últimos meses él fue todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Michael la hizo dudar, la hizo sentir cosas nunca antes sentidas, ¿amor? Talvez no. Era muy pronto para ella, pero si sintió por él, le devolvió esa parte que ella había olvidado... Y que probablemente pronto volverá a olvidar, _no a él,_ a el concepto de ser importante para alguien, de tener esperanza para que todo saliera bien, para que ellos salieran bien, el fugaz momento de ser un poco más feliz que el segundo anterior gracias a uno de sus gestos.

La Selene de antes volverá a seguir luchando, vengará su muerte, él no merecía morir, y talvez con la esperanza secreta de encontrar la suya. Lo importante es que todo esto termine y terminará de alguna forma.


End file.
